change of plans
by rumor.williams
Summary: kids always seam to get int the way of plans exceially unborn babies and motherless little girls.


It had only been two months since Emily and Mick had been happily married. They had that special something most of all they were madly in love. Every morning their routines were the same as long as neither one of them were away for business. They would wake up, and then take a shower normally alone but not always. After that Emily would turn on the coffee machine and wait until Mick would enter the kitchen with his paper in hand and a kiss on his lips. Every morning the same until….

"Mick?" Emily yelled as she got out of bed. She knocked on the door to the bathroom and called his name again "Mick?" she went to the table to find a note addressed to her.

_Sorry cooper call we have a case, I love and I will miss you while I'm gone -Mick_

Damn it she thought looking over to the clock hanging over her head on the wall. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she would occasionally sleep in after a long night of nausea and sickness. She had not told Mick yet, she was waiting for the right moment but mostly because three days before Emily went to her doctor they had had a long conversation about how hard it would be to have a baby and how he really wasn't ready. She raced to her closet and through a pair of black slacks and a white blouse fallowed by a black blazer to complete the outfit. She jumped into her pants as she flicked on a coffee pot when she heard a loud knock on the apartment front door. She put on a smile fake before opening the door for she knew that if she was late again Hotch would have another one of those talks with her. She was excepting maybe one of her team members or maybe an old friend so when she swung opened the door to reveal a woman about her age. She had long brown dry hair there where dark bags under her eyes cause by exhaustion and her skin was pale and limp. "Hi, can I help you" Emily said in a confused way.

She looked extremely terrified to see Emily standing in the door way. She tried to let out a tiny smile. "Um…. Yes, is Mick here?" she said shyly in her strong British accent.

"He's away on businesses but I can tell him you stopped by umm…." She stopped trying to think if this unknown woman had mentioned her name.

"Sorry, hi I'm Megan." She said as she reached out to shake Emily's hand. She began to drop her smile as she felt the coldness of Emily's wedding ring.

"Hello Megan I'm Emily, well I would love to chat with you but I have work." she tried to slip behind the door so she could finish getting ready for work and would not get in trouble again.

" okay ,Yeah I'll check in again sometime." She backed away slowly, she was extremely upset there was thing she needed to tell Mick before time ran out and she probably won't remember her.

Emily quickly closed the door after she could see that Angela was gone. She frowned and tilted her head to one side with a laugh. "That was wired." She whispered under her breath as she ran back to her room to gather her think for work.

After a long day a work, after going over case files and filling out paper work, Emily was exhausted. She could see the light that was peering through the crack under the door as she slipped her key in to the lock. She smiled at the sight of her husband sitting at the dinner table with piles of papers scattered around him. "Hello handsome." She said as she trough he brief case down on the chair she ran over for a kiss. "I missed you this morning." she added with a smile before disappearing to their bedroom so she could change clothes.

"I missed you too babe." Yelled after her

"how'd it go today." She said as she opened the refrigerator door looking for something to eat

"we got him but… he killed three beautiful little girl under the age of 8. That's just cruel"

"yeah sometimes I wonder how anybody with a job like our sleep at night." as she said that Mick let out a tiny smirk and shook his head. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think your right."

She swung her head around and raised her eye brow. She looked at him for a good minute with her playful death stair and her arms crossed. "about not sleep?" she asked

"No silly, about us…having kids. I know what I said last time we talked about having a baby but after today I just really wish we had kids."

She face lit up. Ever since Emily was fifteen and she had an abortion one of her biggest dreams was to have kids. Every time she saw mother had her child it would almost make her cry, she wished that was her holding her son or daughter smiling and laughing about whatever. She stuttered as she spoke "really mean it, do you really think were ready."

"Of course were ready." He answered fallowed by a soft tender huge.

Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of having a child of her own after all these years. She wanted to smile but the only way to express her emotions was in tears. "I love you!" muttered before breaking into tears once more. She was relieved that he was okay with a baby but she needed to keep the secret just a bit longer.

They sat on the couch for hours, they just snuggled. They were so tired from work and were about o go to bed when a loud knock on the door interrupted there silent's. "Who the hell would come to our door at tow in the morning?" Mick said as he pulled himself and Emily off the couch and headed for the door.

He was beginning to get annoyed by the continuous knocking to he pulled the door opened fast and in a nasty tone he said "yes?"

It was the woman from earlier this morning "I'm sorry if I woke you, hi Mick." She stuttered nervously trying not to make I contact.

"Mick who is it?"Emily yelled before appearing behind Mick. She wrapped her arms around his waist and propped her head on his shoulder peering around the door. "Oh, hi Megan!" she smile sleepishly and waved.

"You know each other?" Mick questioned sending a glair in Emily's direction. He recognized her but from where?

"We met this morning." Megan answered quickly. "Emily if you don't mind can we talk alone?"

"Um… well I guess." And with that Mick stepped into the hall closing the door behind him. Emily leaned against the wall to listen. She could hear them making small talk, she pressed her head against the wall harder as their voices became quieter. She could barely make out there conversation until she heard Megan say "I have a daughter and she's yours." Emily gasped. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head. She was latterly screaming inside. A tear dipped down her cheek, 'I thought we had a plan, with will screw everything up.' she thought. She could hear Mick on the other side, he sounded so upset that she hadn't told him, and he didn't understand why she wanted him to know now.

"What's her name, how old is she?" he said shaking his head in confusion.

"Her name is Grace and she's 10 and a half. She likes when you add the 'and half' part." She let out an airy laugh as she thought of her little girl, sound asleep in the back seat of her navy Toyota corolla. The sweet fluttering of her eyes as she dreamt and her long black hair and blunt bangs covering parts of the pale face. A tear slipped form her already red tired eye.

"What's wrong is she sick do need me to donate an organ or something?" she muttered concernedly

She took a deep breath and looked down at her feet. "Mick I have a tumor and there's nothing they can do about it. There's nowhere she can go when I die if you don't take her. You're her father that has to count for something." her voice cracked as she spoke quietly.

He stared at her for a good few minutes. I was so over whelming, he learns her has a daughter and now she needs him more than ever because the only family his little girl has is her mother and now she's going to die. "I can't say no but… my wife and I, we have plan and jobs that really would make it impossible to care for her."

"Please there is no one else I need to know that she's in good hand when I'm gone." Said almost bagging him. She was so scared that her baby would end up in the foster system and that was unbearable. She began the cry uncontrollably. "please Mick, you will be all she has soon."


End file.
